remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
The Order
"To live in darkness is fate worse than death." Vanguards of the Drevii faith, saviors of war ravaged Earth, and outspoken opponents to all use of Dark Magika, the Imperial Order of Venus is an elite military wing of the Imperial Venusian Armed Forces. The Order fulfills a variety of roles, including personally guarding the Venusian Imperator, containment of Dark Magika, and hunting the heretics who rebel against Venus. There are several Order chapters spread across Drevii influenced worlds, each serving different roles with varying structure in accordance with their assigned duties. Earth chapter Among the newest chapters in the Order, the 7th Legion has been installed on Earth as an inquisition against the use of dark magika. Working with EarthGOV , the Order's goal is to reverse the damage of the void incursion and prevent another from ever occurring. Heralding themselves as saviors of the Earth and protectors of life, their true intentions lay beyond the merely one dying world and is instead safeguarding the entire Sol system: Earth has proven to be a staging ground for a potential planemeld with the void, a danger posed to the System Alliance as a whole. As a dark magika inquisition, the Earth chapter is authorized to study and research dark magika as well as related artifacts solely to discover the most appropriate and safe means to dispose of them. This allowance is rather limited: The research materials are never held for any great length of time and are destroyed promptly once the most appropriate methods are discovered. The potential power and application of such objects are of little interest, and those within the organization who are seduced by it are subject to purification or execution. Imperial edict While all Drevii have access to the Imperator's edicts, only leaders of an Order chapter have a hard copy linked directly with the ceremonial book in which they are written. These Codex are updated remotely via MagiTEK whenever the Imperator amends or writes new edicts. As a sign of trust and respect for those who have proven themselves to be true assets to the Imperium, these individuals are often revered for their personal ties with the Imperator himself. While most edicts are for the Imperium as a whole, there are also regional edicts that apply to specific occupied territories. These regional edicts can only be viewed from the appropriate chapter leader's Codex, giving them the opportunity to interpret them in relation to their unique situations. Story and lore Although an antiquated practice across the Sol System, Venus continues to ruled by a single, dictatorial Imperator. Under imperial rule, the entire Drevii race may act swiftly and decisively against any threat. This has allowed elfkind to make great strides in a variety of fields, including their ability to restore entire worlds using their Magika Seeds. At the Imperator's behest, an Order chapter was formed to build one such life-giving seed. The birth of the 7th Legion After the resolution of the System War, one of these magika seeds was delivered to Earth to aid in restoring the devastation wrought upon that world, and a chapter was sent with it to become stewards and protectors of the Imperator's gift. Instructed to live amongst the natives as a neutral party, their charge was to study the results their seed would have; and for a time, the gradual restoration carried on as intended. Perhaps the most prominent side effect was the formation of magika stones from the seed's power bleeding through the world, creating a boon to the local population and markets. Truly, the glory of magika had been introduced to the remnants of Earth; and while its inhabitants may not have embraced the gift as firmly as the Drevii, the effects were mostly positive. Despite introducing another medium for mankind to channel its seemingly boundless greed, safer mining practices were inducted to delve deeper into the world in search of its new bounties. A portal was located far beneath the surface through these efforts: Lost in time, this stone ring had laid dormant until the introduction of the magika seed; and once again, it had a power source to draw from. Greed brought the curious to the ring, but the tremendous danger lurking was impossible for anyone to detect. Warnings were inscribed on and near the portal, but none could decipher the ancient Shivan language in which they were written. Many thought it to be an time-lost bridge to travel harmlessly between worlds, but the whispers and otherworldly seduction it exuded told a different tale. Still, experiments were held around it; it corrupted Earth's pure magika stones with the void on the far side of the portal, converting them to dark. In time, these transgressions invoked an opening of the portal; and through it, the void invaded Earth and threatened its populace with destruction. Though the portal was eventually sealed, the damage had already been done. The immense void energy that poured through had corrupted and devastated the magika seed. Horrid creatures were made of Earth's beasts, and the magika seed's power of creation built terrible monsters. As a result, the Imperator saw fit to call upon the seed's chaperones. He commanded them to establish themselves formally, and thus the 7th Legion was borne to the public eye. It was no longer an option to merely observe; divesting this corruption was their charge: Their destiny henceforth was to purify the tainted seed, hunt the horrid things it spawned, and see an end to the reckless usage of dark, forbidden magika. Organization Earth's chapter of the Imperial Order of Venus is divided into two primary divisions: The War Division and the Lore Division. Each of these are further divided once more with their own chains of advancement, where War is divided into the Vanguard and Hunter branches while Lore is contains the Oracle and Clergy branches. All members of a given rank have equal authority, but their titles will differ depending on which branch they belong to. Additionally, uniform requirements vary with the rank of a Legionnaire and the nature of their typical duties. Ranks Honorific titles are granted depending on the branch in which a member resides; but at the core, there are six distinct ranks within The Order. : Initiate: Prior to placement in a division and branch and gaining full membership, aspiring legionnaires are inducted as Initiates. These Initiates undergo broad stroke training and are granted limited partnership with other personnel to ensure they are set where their skills will be of the most use to the Imperium. : Practicant: Practicant is the entry rank where a member gains access to perform the essential duties of their branch. This rank serves as the bulk of our forces, though responsibilities vary depending on the subdivision they were selected for. These are Squires, Seekers, Scribes, and Acolytes. : Celebrant is the rank above Practicant who may initiate and lead activities such as hunts or research projects. A Celebrant may issue orders to any Practicant regardless of their subdivision, but their directions may be vetoed by superior officer or the Celebrant to which a Practicant reports. Knights, Prescients, Curators, and Deacons are Celebrants. : Councilor: Councilor is the highest rank achievable by non-Drevii in the Imperial Order. One is assigned to each subdivision to oversee long-term goals, recruit, and serve as a council for upper leadership. The council is comprised of one Paladin, one Huntmaster, one Magister, and one Bishop. : Inquisitor: The two divisions are headed by one Drevii Inquisitor each, where the Inquisitor of War is in charge of all military intervention while the Inquisitor of Lore monitors and leads public relations and intellectual pursuits. : Grand Master/Magistrix: 'Leadership of the chapter is headed by a single Grand Master or Magistrix. With the support of their Inquisitors and Councilors, this individual directs the focus of the The Order as a whole. Branches The four branches of the Order are specialized to serve a particular purpose. They are all equal and share the great burden together; and as needed, members may be cross-trained or even change branches depending on the skills they develop or where their affinities prove to be the most useful to Venus. : '''Vanguard: '''Members of the Vanguard serve as front line fighters in the War Division; these are the individuals who forcefully enact the Imperator's will. Their Practicants are called ''Squires; they attend and learn from this wing's Celebrants, called Knights. A particularly adept Knight may become the Paladin who oversees the entire Vanguard. : 'Hunters: '''The Hunters function as scouts and spies under the purview of our War Division. Their Practicants, called ''Seekers, discretely track and report on suspected heretics; while Prescients, the Celebrants, lay plots and traps to elegantly capture their marks. The finest hunters may become the Huntmaster in charge of all Hunters. : 'Oracles: '''Oracles manage the research wing within the Lore Division. Practicants called ''Scribes perform tests and iterate through solutions to build new tech as initiated by Curators, this subdivision's Celebrants. By creating new, useful tools or discovering ways to more elegantly destroy dark corruption, an Oracle ultimately is named Magister. : 'Clergy: '''As the members of the Imperial Order with arguably the greatest burden, the Clergy serve the purpose of supporting all other subdivisions. These are our healers, our soothsayers, and utilitarian magika users. Practicants of the Clergy are named ''Acolytes, ''may partake in all Vanguard activities, and are encouraged to aid the Hunters whenever prudent. ''Deacons, this wing's Practicants, often serve as Quartermasters and conduct sermons to spread the Imperator's will. The most devoted of the Clergy becomes the Bishop who oversees it. Public appearance As a military force, Order chapters enforce strict uniform codes, and a legionnaire's armor is essentially holy vestments. Their raiment is a gift from Venus, and the sacred armor visibly indicates one's dedication to The Order. Members are required to dress modestly while on duty; the waist cloth aids in meeting this criteria, and under coats or body suits are strongly encouraged as well. Additionally, it is necessary proudly display the coat of arms, the Legio. The bulk of The Order's membership is to be clad with a contrast of coal with crimson, trimmed in gold. Every legionnaire from Initiates up to Councilors follow this palette. The Inquisitors eschew this pattern and instead bear flawless white armor and trade gold for platinum. So too does the Grand Master dress themselves in white but with a return of the gilded trim. Not all legionnaires are suited to heavy armor. Although lighter variations of the uniform are permissible should appropriate justification exist, any deviations from uniform regulations require the Grand Master's approval. Out of character The Order is a lawful organization, but the edicts to follow are those from Venus. It is important to embrace the laws of the colony and present a positive public image; but at the end of the day, the faction's goals will not always align with those of our allies. The idea is to appear and behave with civility; the culture of the Imperium of which The Order is home is an imperial aristocracy. We carry ourselves as stewards, here to help but in a fashion where we may appear pompous. Advancement and merits All new members to The Order begin as Initiates. To advance beyond this rank, your character must undergo a series of training sessions to ensure they have an understanding of faction. Partner with tertiary leadership to arrange training. Afterwards, you'll be placed in a branch of your choosing. Each of the branches have their own specific functions they may perform to earn Mega Credits or promotions. You may only launch operations that fit into your branch's area of responsibility, but you are free to participate in any ongoing events and are eligible for rewards regardless of your position. : '''Vanguard actions: :*Initiating patrols or monster hunts :*Defending the colony from any form of attack : Hunter actions: :*Discovering and documenting magika users :*Espionage via jobs or joining other factions per the Spy Guide : Oracle actions: :*Submitting and completing research projects, either for new items or to delve into magika lore :*Documenting the actions of the legion through creative writing via the forums : Clergy actions: :*Holding classes or sermons on the nature of magika :*Clerical duties, logistics, public politics Crafting services The Order provides crafting and breakdown services for any person in good standing. The rates listed here are baseline; you may charge less if you choose. The full amount is yours to keep. *'Dark magika export: '''Charge a fee of 10% of the export value. *'Crafting:' Charge a fee of 15% on the total worth of the parts. *'Breakdowns:' Charge a flat 1,000⋐ per item. *'White magika crafting:''' Follow regular crafting rules, but reach out to an ranking operator before proceeding. Crafting Fee of 25% for all white stones and related Items. Media Order Logo 1024.png|The Order's Emblem Order Uniform Examples.png|Uniform examples Order Squad.png|A squad of legionnaires Category:Organizations Category:Factions